The Winter Staff
by XxBlack-SnowflakexX
Summary: Jack lost his staff. Oh, and Pitch is coming back. Great timing. Will Jack lose his staff forever, or will one of those convenient coincidences happen? Oh yeah, and there's some Frostbite in it. T, because I'm still getting the hang of these ratings, and T seems about right.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

**This is what I've been doing instead of finishing the next chapter of Just a Crush. I've actually got three chapters done on this fic, and I plan to finish it while I work on Just a Crush.**

North was currently having a horrible month.

It was three weeks after Christmas, and he still couldn't relax at all. One of the elves had staged an attempted rebellion, and although it didn't gain many members, the elf had managed to sabotage North's sleigh beyond repair. Then, soon after, a large section of the workshop caught on fire, and repairs were still being made to the damaged section.

And then came the day Tooth flew in, closely followed by Sandy, supporting Jack with a cloud of dreamsand. North had at first thought that Jack had been injured, because Jack normally preferred flying on his own. But it soon became evident that Jack was not injured in any way. The actual reason was much worse.

"Jack, Tooth, Sandy! What brings you three here?" North asked

Jack looked paler than usual, if that was even possible. Tooth, who was clearly out of breath, answered North's question.

"Jack lost his staff!" she whimpered, doubling over from lack of oxygen. Jack snapped out of his lost state just in time to catch Tooth before she sank to the ground.

This surprised North. Jack never let that thing out of his sight, and almost never put it down. One might think that his staff was an extension of his arm.

Jack spoke "I-I was out in the woods near Jamie's school with Tooth, and I put it d-down for a moment, and then Tooth and I went off-" he and Tooth looked at each other and turned away, flushed. "I-we went off to do stuff, and when we came back, it was gone!"

Jack sat himself down on the floor, and looked off into the distance, obviously lost on what to do. His cocky, self-center exterior had been shattered, and without his staff, he had no idea what to do.

"The staff was just a conduit for his power to flow through. Can't he just get another one?" North asked.

Tooth shook her head "We tried to use a different stick, but he just couldn't use it the way he used his staff. We've developed a sort-of theory about what happened. We think that the staff was much too part of Jack in a way, and because he was holding it when he died, it is the only thing his power can flow through. But if it is taken away from him, he can't use his power at all. But, it still has access to Jack himself, so whoever has the staff now, can use it..." Tooth trailed off. She didn't need to say more.

Everyone let that thought sink in for a moment.

"Could Pitch have it?" Jack asked.

North shook his head "Pitch is gone, boy. You saw to that. But it could be, perhaps, someone else..." he shook his head at his own statement. "But that is very unlikely compared to the suggestion that you may have dropped it. Did you look around the area ?"

Jack and Tooth nodded "And when we flagged down Sandy, he did a fly-over. Wherever it may be, it's not in the woods anymore." Tooth explained.

"I'm calling Bunny here," North said, as if it was the most natural thing to do "and then we'll figure out our next move."

"Why don't we just take the sleigh and pick him up at the Warren?" Jack asked.

"The sleigh is... pretty much dead. Elf problem. It's being fixed, but it'll take a while before it's ready to get back in the air. We'll just have to sit tight until then." North sighed. "I'm sorry, Jack. But there's nothing we can do at the moment."

Jack was visibly crushed. His whole purpose of being a guardian was being threatened by someone or something. And all he could do was sit tight and watch the Yetis reconstruct a high-tech sleigh using vague blueprints.

But what else could North do to help him other then offer him hot chocolate and a place to sit and watch?

* * *

Bunny arrived soon. He listened to Jack's story. He sipped his hot chocolate. He thought for a moment. And then he spoke.

"Well, you're in a bit of a rut, aren't ya, Snowflake?"

Jack grinned, despite himself. He and Bunny didn't get along eighty percent of the time, but they still could count each other as comrades.

"You could say that, I guess."

"Well, then we're gonna have to do something about that, eh?" Bunny turned to North "how long until you're sleigh is up and running?"

North shrugged "About a week, give or take."

"That'll have to do, I guess. Are we staying here until that happens?"

"You can if you want. I have no problem with it, but you're free to do whatever you'd like." North turned to Sandy, Jack, and Tooth. "The same goes for you three, if you want to." No one objected. North pulled aside a few Yetis to show the guests to their rooms.  
Everyone started following their assigned Yeti out of the large room. North went to oversee the construction of the sleigh. Jack waited a moment for the guardians to become out of earshot, and then pulled Tooth aside before she flew out the door.

"Hey, meet me at the main balcony after dinner tonight, okay?" He whispered in her ear quickly.

Tooth flushed pink "Okay." she whispered back, and then flew off to catch up to her yeti.

Jack stared off in her direction for a moment, and then followed his yeti, too.

**Well, If it wasn't overwhelmingly apparent, there is some Frostbite in here :) I hope you enjoy. Please review!**


	2. Pitch Just Pitch

**This chapter is kinda short. I wanted to just clarify one part of the story before I get on with the next. You know Pitch is coming back: here is some useless detail to go along with it.**

_Pitch's lair_

He was pacing back and forth again. Not for any particular reason at all, just for the sake of doing it. It didn't help him think or anything, it just gave him exercise. His mother always told him he needed to put some meat on those frail bones of his.

Pitch never needed to eat or anything, but sometimes wished he had a piece of chocolate cake to eat. It was his favorite when he was still human. He especially liked it with a ripe strawberry on top. He always licked the chocolate off of the strawberry right before he-

Pitch shook himself. It was happening again. He was losing his train of thought, thinking about one thing at one moment, and then something completely different the next. He supposed that came along with being in a cave for a few months with no one to talk to and nothing to do but think of his human years.

He had a plan. Pitch had finally come up with a plan to get out of here and render the guardians helpless. He just had to wait for the right moment. And looking down at a magic mirror (yes, a magic mirror) he saw the perfect distraction. Jack Frost had lost his staff. Probably lost it in the woods. It would take a while before they found it, and that gave Pitch just enough time to launch the trap.

What bothered Pitch was the staff. He didn't take it, he was trapped down here all day, he wouldn't have a way up to the surface to steal it. Pitch worried over who took it. Who else was there in the world who would want Jack's staff? Pitch had no idea.

**See? Short. So now you know that Pitch didn't steal the staff, 'cuz I know some of you thought that. Yeah, I'm talking to you.**

**Next chapter will have frostbite, I swear.**


	3. What happened

**Hey guys! **

**Yup, still not updating Just a Crush yet. I've been busy working on this! Here's the Frostbite I've been promising you!**

Tooth flew out onto the main balcony. It was a beautiful, clear night. All the stars were out and the moon was shining brightly.

But where was Jack?

"Jack?" she called out tentatively.

"Hey, Tooth." Tooth stifled a shriek as the looked up and saw Jack right above her head, hanging upside down from his legs, that were wrapped around a metal pole that jutted outward from the wall of the balcony.

Tooth punched his arm "You jerk! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Jack laughed and dropped down from the metal pole so they were facing each other.

There was a silence. Then Tooth spoke softly:

"So why'd you want me out here, Jack?"

They both knew the answer to that question. It was just a sentence to start the conversation. Jack was glad she had asked, because he didn't know exactly what he was going to say to her.

He walked over to the edge of the balcony, "I-I wanted to talk to you. About what happened. In the woods."

Tooth felt the tears well up in her eyes. She knew what he was going to say. That it was a mistake, what happened in the woods. That he didn't love her. After all, who could love a human-hummingbird hybrid?

_"I've got you, Jack!" _

_Tooth laughed as she tackled him from behind, launching them both into a snowbank at the base of a tree._

_Jack had wanted to surprise Jamie when he got out of school by meeting up with him and his friends and having an epic snowball fight at the sledding hill. He had figured that it would be boring, waiting in the woods all day, so Jamie wouldn't see him if he looked out the window. So Jack had invited Tooth to spend the day with him._

_Right now, they were having a snowball fight of their own. Needless to say, Jack was winning. Until Tooth snuck up on him from behind._

_"Ahhh!" Jack mocked screamed "Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!"_

_"Perhaps I will, and perhaps I-" Tooth was interrupted by a snowball hitting her in the face. Jack escaped from her grip, and flew up into the air._

_"Jack Frost, you get back here!" Tooth flew up after him, through the branches and leftover Autumn leaves that still clung to the trees. Up, up until she was above the forest, to find Jack Frost... no where in sight._

_And then something cold and fast tackled her from behind, and they both went tumbling down together, through the trees and breaking branches, until they hit a solid branch. Jack's staff kept falling, though, and landed on the snowbank below them._

_Jack sat up rather painfully, and rubbed his back "I think I landed wrong on my butt."_

_Tooth wouldn't stop giggling, and when Jack looked at her, he couldn't stop himself from laughing, too. They both took a look at each other, laughing like fools, and that only made them laugh harder. Tooth laughed so hard she nearly fell out of the tree, but Jack caught her just in time._

_"I think we're done laughing" he grinned as he hoisted her back up onto the tree branch._

_Tooth still giggled, and while she did so, she didn't notice herself lean her head on Jack shoulder and relax up against him. Jack was startled at this, but relaxed up against Tooth too._

_They looked out over the treetops at Jamie's school. The final bell would ring any moment now. Then Tooth would have to go back to her palace and return to work. Neither wanted her to leave. Neither wanted this moment to end._

_Perhaps it was the setting, perhaps it was the thought of school, and the children who made up those rhymes, but they both suddenly thought of an old teasing song for little boys and girls that were paired up with one another. _

_'Jack and Tooth, sitting in a tree...' neither realized that they had said the words aloud until they heard the other say it. They both flushed at the exact same moment. But it was Jack who was brave enough to finish the rhyme._

_He grinned down at Tooth, who was now looking up at him. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" he recited, and then leaned down and did just that._

_It was a soft, short kiss, but it opened up to so much. They pulled away shortly, both clearly blushing, and then leaned in again for another._

They kissed a few times. And when they pulled away for the final time, they were both staring dreamily into each other's eyes.  
They had both thought that at the exact same time. Actually, it had been all they had been thinking about since it happened, aside from the whole staff thing.

Jack turned back to Tooth "I've really...really like you Tooth."

Tooth flushed "Y-you do?"

Jack's cheeks turned pinkish "I do. A lot. A-and I wanted you to know that, you know, in case it wasn't really-" he didn't get to finish because Tooth came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, right there and then. Jack happily returned the kiss.

When they pulled away, they pulled each other into a tight embrace, and looked out at the sky. The moon was shining brighter than ever, and they took this as a sign that MiM approved of their relationship. They sat down on the stone bench that was near the door, and hugged each other.

Tooth looked up at Jack's face and noticed that he looked sad. "What's wrong, Jack?"

He sighed and ran his hands through his snow-white hair "I just wish I had my staff with me. I know it's kinda stupid to be worrying about that right now, but I just feel so powerless without it."

Tooth leaned up and kissed his cheek "You'll find it. I know you will."

Jack still looked troubled.

_After the kissing, they realized the school bell had rung already, and many of the children had already spilled out of the school._

_"Oh, shoot, I'll miss Jamie!" he jumped out of the tree into the air. Tooth was the one who first realized he didn't have his staff in his hand._

_Jack started to plummet. Tooth swooped down and caught him just before he hit the ground._

_"Thanks for that, Tooth!" Jack began searching around for his staff on the ground._

_Tooth scanned the ground as well. It was nowhere to be found. _

_"Uh, Jack, I don't see it."_

_"It's around here somewhere, I know it is." Jack sounded a little worried, but just a little._

_Ten minutes passed. Then Twenty. Then Thirty. Sandy happened to wander by, and he helped too. By that time, Jack was frantic._  
_At an hour later, Tooth decided that they should call off the search._

_"No! It has to be here, it HAS to!" Jack was freaking out now._

_"Jack," Tooth laid her hand down on Jack's shoulder. He calmed down just a little "why don't we go to North's work shop. He'll know what to do."_

_Jack sucked in a deep breath "Okay." he said quietly._

Jack shook the memory away. Right now, he was sitting with Tooth on a balcony, looking up at the moon and the stars. Right now, he didn't need to worry.

Not right now.

**FROSTBITE!**

**I didn't want to put this chapter in so early, but it was part of the story. There will be another chapter like this at the very end.**

**Please comment! **


	4. The other thing that happened

**Man, I'm cruising through this story! I've got two chapters ready after this one, but I've set a goal to not post a new chapter until I have the next two chapters ahead of it finished and ready to post. In this chapter, I've introduced my OC, Alex. She's a big character in the series, so pay attention!**

Little did they know, that back in Burgess there was another person puzzling over that day's events. She was Jamie's grade and age, being twelve. She had brownish hair that was cut off just below her shoulders. She had green eyes and freckles, and was pretty much a loner.

Her name was Alex.

School had just been let out. She had gathered her sketchbook and pencils and went to her locker. She said a quiet 'Hello' to Jamie, who had always been nice to her and was the closest person she had to a friend. Not that she was unsocial. She just didn't really hang out with most girls in her grade.

She pulled on her jacket over the white sweater she always wore to school, and stepped outside into the frosty air. Walking across the school yard and passing Jamie's group of friends, she heard the murmurs of 'Jack Frost' passing through the group.

Not surprising. Jamie had the reputation of believing in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. Alex didn't believe in that kind of stuff anymore. She hadn't since she was six, and her brother and his friends had laughed at her for such beliefs. So she was a non-believer.

She reached the entrance of the woods, where she had to walk through to get home. The snow made it difficult for her, as no one had shoveled the path through the woods.

That was when something extraordinary happened.

A long stick fell from the sky and hit Alex on the head. That wasn't the extraordinary part, lots of sticks fell from the trees. The extraordinary part was when she picked it up.

It was long, probably even longer than her older brother was. The end was curved, so it looked like a shepherd's staff. It was caked with frost, and cold to the touch. Alex turned it over in her hands. She twirled it like a baton. It was pretty cool. She'd bring it along with her. As she was straightening it up, she hit it against the nearest tree. That was the extraordinary part.

The place where the staff had touched the tree turned shiny, and then frost started spreading across the place where it had been touched. Alex gazed, open mouthed, at this result. She gripped the staff with two hands, and touched the tree again, higher up.

The same results followed.

Alex stared down at her hands. She had found a magic staff. A frost staff.

A winter staff.

Because it was human nature to do so, Alex ran through the woods, touching random things with the winter staff, turning it frosty and cold. Then the rational part of her calmed her down and told her to slow down, to take a look at this before she went and froze planet earth over.

She sat herself down on a rock, and examined it from tip to tip. She had confirmed it not to be battery-operated, electronic, or solar powered. She had found a magic staff.

Alex gripped the staff tightly and concentrated. Hard. She felt something deep inside her soul push along with her. She felt something flutter across her cheek, and realized it had started snowing.

This was awesome.

She ran along the path, making it snow harder, harder, harder, until she could barely see in front of her face. Waving the staff around, having so much fun, then, WHOOSH!

The wind had picked her up off her feet, and now she was hovering a foot or two off the ground. So she could control the winds as well. Interesting.

She now flew above the treetops, just skimming the bare branches with her stomach. This seemed like a dream, but it felt so real. She really, really hoped it wasn't a dream.

If it was, she never wanted to wake up.

* * *

After a while, Alex realized she probably had to get home. Not that her parents would notice if she had gone missing.

She flew home most of the way, but where the woods ended, she landed on the ground, (rather roughly; she would have to work on that) and walked the rest of the way home.

This part of the town was kind of dirty, with tiny houses and small, chain-link fences that fenced in a front yard of dead grass. Alex's was the one nearest to the woods.

Normally she would have gone through the front door to attract some attention. But today, she entered through the back door with the staff. She didn't want to give attention to it.

No one was in the kitchen when she came in, which made the cost clear all the way up to the bedroom. Her older brother, Ben was probably out with some gang. Dad was probably at work, and Mom was probably sleeping on the couch in the living room.

She didn't have any trouble getting to her room and locking the door behind her. She dropped her stuff on the floor of her messy bedroom and sat down on her bed with the staff in her lap. She surveyed her room carefully. It was not messy because she was a messy person. It was messy because Ben had been in it, snooping around for some money. She couldn't hide the staff in here, Ben came in at least every day while she was out, looking for money. He knew she had money, he just hadn't been able to find it yet. That's because she didn't hide it in her room.

Gripping the staff tightly, she opened the window of her bedroom and carefully stepped out onto the roof. There was a big old oak tree in the backyard. Her father said at least once a week that he planned to cut it down. They all knew, though, that he couldn't earn the money to. One of the branches of the tree jutted out near the roof, and Alex had no trouble jumping onto it, and crawling into the mess of thick, gnarled, branches.

Inside the tree, there was enough room to sit down. If it was summer, the canopy Alex had constructed out of leaves and branches would be more hidden, but snow provided just enough cover, anyway. It was concealed in such a way that it could be a tree house, and for Alex it had served just that purpose. It was where she had hidden all of her treasures, and was where she would place the staff for safe keeping.

It was like a second home to Alex. Cold in the winter, but still a home. She relaxed against the nearest branch, and sighed as she admired the winter staff, leaned up against the adjacent trunk.

She wondered where it came from, and why it had fallen from the sky. More importantly, why had it hit her on the head?


	5. human again

**I'ma back! I want you guys to pay extra-close attention to Alex next chapter, and tell me what you guys think of her. I've already got a story planned out for her, and if you guys are interested in seeing more of Alex (yes, there will be also Frostbite in the new story :P) I'd like to know.**

**This is the part where it starts getting interesting ;)**

Jack woke up at the break of dawn, a few nights after the balcony with Tooth. He yawned and stretched and scratched his back. He didn't bother changing into pajamas when he slept. He would just have to take them off again and put his regular clothes back on. He just took off his hoodie and slept with the same old tattered pants on.

This particular day, however, he woke up shivering. This was odd, being the spirit of winter, but it did happen occasionally. He went over to the window he had left open and shut it.

This also caused him to look back at his reflection in the mirror on his way back to the bed. This caused him to scream at his reflection, causing him to wake up everyone else sleeping peacefully in the palace.

Because the person he saw in the mirror was no longer pale, and his hair was no longer white. He looked as he did when he was human. Brown hair, pinkish human skin, with his left eye brown, with the other eye remaining blue. Which was exactly what caused him to scream.

North and Bunny were the first ones to reach Jack's room. When they saw him, they screamed too, which didn't help Jack at all.

"North, wha-what happened to me?" Jack cried.

Bunny hopped around the boy, examining him "I do believe you're human, mate." he said finally.

"WHAT?!" Jack cried.

North stroked his beard "I'm afraid Bunny's right, m'boy. Without using your powers, you're powers have left you to return to your staff."

"So now I'm just Jackson Overland?" Jack said, looking down at his hands.

"Well, yes and no." North said "Yes, because you are in human form, and your powers are gone. No, because you are still immortal. You can still be killed, but only in a way that an immortal can be, like Bunny or I."

Sandy flew in and saw Jack's new look, and literally didn't recognize him for a few seconds. When he realized that the person in front of him was, indeed Jack, he circled the boy, examining him just as Bunny had.

"Don't be all sad about it, mate." Bunny said, trying to cheer Jack up "You've got a little more meat on your bones, now that you're human again." It was true. Before, Jack looked as thin a corpse. Now, he had a little more muscle. This didn't really cheer Jack up, though. He grabbed his hoodie from where he had left it on the floor, and pulled it over his head.

"I'm here! What'd I miss?" Tooth flew in, looking like she had just forced herself out of bed, and got an eyeful of Jack and his new, human-brown hair. "Oh Jack, what happened?"

"I'm...I'm human." Jack sighed.

Bunny shook his head "We need to leave, now."

North said "The sleigh is not ready! It-" Bunny cut him off.

"I don't care, go up there and see to it that it is going to be finished in the next four hours. I'm going to check surveillance." Bunny and North left Jack's room, and Sandy went and followed North.

Jack leaned against his bedpost, sighing. Tooth went up to him and hugged him. "Don't worry, Jack, it'll be alright."

"I'm having a little trouble believing that, if you can imagine."

Tooth sighed. "C'mon Jack, smile! Even before you became Jack Frost, you were all about smiling! Even when your family didn't have enough to eat, or the night was cold and you didn't have a blanket because you gave it to your sister, you smiled then, right?"

Jack tried so hard to smile for Tooth, but he just couldn't. Not now.

Tooth now look sad. "I'm sorry Jack. For everything. Maybe if...the thing in the woods hadn't happened..."

Jack shook his head "No. I don't regret that. Not ever. Not to have my staff back. You're more important to me then that stupid staff."

Tooth smiled up at him, and leaned her head against his chest. They stood there together, in a tight embrace. Until Bunny came bounding through the door.

"We've got a problem, mates."

"My staff?" Jack asked, hopefully.

"No. This is bigger. Do y'know the mountain out west where Pitch is trapped?"  
"What about it?"

"It just exploded."

Jack and Tooth exchanged glances, and followed Bunny down the hallway.

Jack ran beside Bunny "But we can't go anywhere without North's sleigh!"

"North got that under control. The sleigh isn't what it used to be, but it's working, and that'll be good enough for us." Bunny took a left, and right, and they arrived at the big doors to the cavern-like area that North held his sleigh.

"But what about Jack's staff?" Tooth asked

"You two can go back to the forest and look for it," Bunny said "and when or if you find it, you can come and join us in the fight."

They three pushed open the doors to find the finishing touches being put on the rickety sleigh before them. A few days ago, when he could fly, Jack wouldn't have cared if the sleigh was nothing more than a wooden box. Now, in human form, when he was powerless, he wasn't so sure.

"Get on, everyone!" North said, appearing in full battle form "We have no time to lose! Pitch is lose, and we have two other stops to make!"

"Um, North? Is it safe?" Jack asked.

North chuckled "That is funny! Get on."


	6. Meanwhile

**Hello, all!**

**I have this big history test tomorrow that's supposedly really hard. So I decided to post this chapter instead of using my valuable time to study. **

**Anyway, I'd like you to focus your attention on Alex, because I'm planning on making a story for her and my other OC when I finish this story. If you want to see more Alex, that is.**

**So yeah, read on peoples.**

Alex, thousands of miles away, couldn't possibly have heard Jack scream as he looked at his reflection in his mirror. Perhaps it was coincidental that her eyelids fluttered open the moment Jack's yell left his lips. As she got up, she felt oddly chilled. Not in a bad way. Just chilled. Mom probably forgot to pay the heating bill again. However, she placed her hand over the heater to find it running. But oddly enough, even though she was a little cold, she was sweating.

I must have a fever Alex thought. That was rational. This was cold and flu season. She'd go and find some medicine in the bathroom cabinet and go back to bed.

She stumbled into the bathroom, groggy and unwell from her irregular temperature. She dug out fever pills, walked over the the sink, and looked into the mirror.

She dropped her pills in horror. They fell down the sink's drain. She didn't even notice.

Her hair was snow-white.

Her skin was horribly pale.

Her left eye had turned blue.

Oh, god.

Alex sank to her knees, swallowing hard. It was the staff. The staff had did this to her. She looked like a winter spirit of a sort. Her Mom was going to kill her.

She ran out of the bathroom back into her bedroom. She needed help. But who would help her? Her family wouldn't understand. They would think she just dyed her hair a different color. Alex had no other friends. She was alone.

Alone.

No. Not alone.

She could go to Jamie. He was into all this supernatural, mythic stuff. He would have at least an idea of what's going on.

It was a faint ray of hope, but it was all she had the immediate time.

* * *

Alex had gotten dressed into her white wool hoodie sweater, dark blue jeans, and her blue converse. She also pulled the hood over her head so you couldn't see her white hair. She grabbed the winter staff and took flight into the early morning.

Alex landed in Jamie's front yard (still a rough landing) and knocked on his door. She waited. Knocked again. She heard someone racing over to the door, and Alex leaned her staff against the railing, obscuring it from view.

A little girl with blonde hair answered the door. "Who are you?" the little girl asked, gazing up at Alex with her tiny kid eyes.

"Sophie, move!" Alex heard Jamie's voice pierce the air, and Jamie appeared from the hallway, pushing Sophie aside. Sophie stuck her tongue out at Jamie and ran back into the house.

"Hey Alex. What's up?" the way Jamie asked made Alex realize this was kind of awkward for him.

She pulled back her hood, exposing her white hair "I need your help-" she began.

Jamie's eyes widened at the sight of her hair. This made Alex feel self-conscious, and she instinctively snatched the staff from where it had been hidden. Jamie's eyes widened even more, and he stepped out onto the front porch and shut the door behind him.

Jamie grabbed the stick out of Alex's hands "Where did you get this!?" he demanded.

"I found it, in the woods." Alex said in her defense "or rather, it found me. It landed on my head when I was coming back from school, walking through the forest. It-it can-"

"This is Jack's staff." Jamie whispered, staring down at it. "he must have lost it in the woods at some time." he looked back up at Alex and eyed her white hair "How long have you had this?

"About three days."

"And you found it in the woods?"

"Yup."

Jamie handed the staff back to her, and motioned her to come back inside his house. Alex pulled her hood back on, and they stepped inside the Bennet household.

Alex followed Jamie up the stairs, all the way to the room which she supposed would be the attic, if Jamie had not taken room up here.

Jamie sat down on his bed, and immediately a greyhound who had been sleeping peacefully beside the bed had woken up and rested her head on Jamie's lap. Jamie began petting her head while staring at Alex in silence. Finally, he spoke.

"Tell me, Alex, do you believe in Jack Frost?"

"Jack who?"

Jamie sighed, "I think we've found our problem. Let me explain, okay."

And Jamie did explain. Everything he knew, everything he thought he knew, and everything he suspected had happened based on what he knew. Alex was clearly confused.

"So what you're saying here is that Jack Frost, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman are real!?" She asked.

"And the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus, but the point is, the staff you have there is Jack's. He can't do anything about it, because, a) you don't believe in him, and b) he has no powers. He can't do anything otherwise." Jamie explained.

"I don't believe in any of them." Alex said.

"And yet you believe in a magic staff that makes it snow?" Jamie asked

"Point taken. How do we find Jack?"

"Dude, I don't know" Jamie said, exasperated "I don't have a bat signal on hand that Jack will answer to when I need to. He just comes and goes as he pleases."

"So I'm stuck like this until we find him?" Alex said, looking down at her hands.

"Jack always comes back. Always. And when he does, he'll come to me. He never visits without saying hi to me before he leaves. He will show up, I promise."

"What do I do until then?" Alex asked

Jamie looked at her sadly "I don't know, Alex. I just don't know."

**OOOOoooooOOOOOooooo! What happens next? I DUNNO! I broke my 'two chapters ahead' rule, because I want to avoid the studying as much as possible. And I don't want to use up to much time to write another nine hundred words.**

**Review please!**


	7. Searching (kind of)

**Yup, so I'm making the "Autumn Calling" series when I'm done with this if you guys like it or not. It will focus around Alex and another OC. It will be romance. It will have Frostbite in it, because I know the only reason you guys are reading this is because of the JackxTooth in this. Otherwise, this story is pretty suckish. **

**Anyway, this chapter will be all Frostbite fluff, because it just came to mind and wormed it's way into the story. I will briefly touch upon the 1979 Jack Frost movie. I don't own Elisa, obviously.**

**So enjoy, I guess. **

Jack threw up twice.

Once in midair. From motion sickness, North said. Bunny had laughed at him, saying "Now y'know what it's like to be me, mate."

The second time was when they landed in Burgess. As soon as they touched down, Jack jumped out. He stumbled for a few seconds, trying to regain his footing, and then promptly doubled over. As a 'side effect of losing magic', a theory also supplied by North. Bunny had also laughed at this.

Sandy and Tooth however, remained sympathetic towards Jack. Not that this helped his stomach a great deal, but it was nice having the two of them for support, at least.

The plan was for Tooth and Jack to go and find Jack's staff. If they looked for an hour and a half and could not find it, Jack was to seek refuge at Jamie's house, and Tooth was to go West to the fighting and do what she could to help out there.

Jack and Tooth watched as the sleigh disappeared in the distance, and then began brainstorming.

"If I had wandered across Jack Frost's staff and picked it up, where would I be now?" Tooth thought aloud.

"I would be finding some warmer clothes. I'm human now, y'know, and I don't have any shoes, as you can see." Jack was shifting from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable.

Tooth sighed "Let's start in Jamie's neighborhood. If Jamie saw anything, he would know what it would mean."

"Hey, Tooth?" Jack looked up at Tooth, who was hovering a few feet off the ground "My feet are cold. Can I ride on your back?"

"W-wha-? No!" Tooth spluttered "I am not a colorful pony for you to ride everywhere!"

"C'mon Tooth!" Jack whined "please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"  
"No."

"With a cherry on top?"

"I hate cherries."

"How 'bout a kiss?" Jack teased softly "I know you like those."

Tooth turned around in surprise, and Jack quickly pecked her on the cheek.

"C'mon, Tooth." He whispered softly in her ear "Please?"

Tooth was all red "Fine." She said bluntly. Jack whooped and climbed on her back.

"Ack!" Tooth nearly fell like a rock "What have you been eating, bricks?"

"Weakling!" He teased.

"Ohhh, you asked for it, bub." Tooth pushed Jack off her back, then flew down and grabbed his ankle, pulling him up a few meters in the air. Jack dangled from his left angle limply, but Tooth wasn't finished there. She soared into the sky, holding Jack's ankle up with two hands. "How do you like, THAT. mister?" Jack was laughing his head off, waving his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay, you got me there, girlfriend."

Girlfriend?

Tooth stopped at that word. Girlfriend? She didn't know how she felt about it. Were they a couple? Well, yes, they technically were. They had kissed. They had a romantic talk on a moonlit balcony. Yes, they were kind of a couple.

Jack noticed Tooth get all quiet "What's wrong, Tooth?"

"I dunno...I was just...thinking..." Tooth trailed off, looking out into nowhere.

"Is it the word 'girlfriend'?"

Tooth said nothing.

Jack sighed, and with quite some difficulty, he used his upper body strength to hoist himself up, and steady himself by holding on to Tooth's shoulders. He stared her strait in the eye.

"Tooth, if you don't want to be a couple, then you can just-"

"No." Tooth said firmly "I-I want to be a couple. I just don't know about the word... girlfriend...for some reason..."

"I know how you feel. Being in a relationship for the first time is weird. Really, really weird. But when you realize how much you love one another, it gets...like...not weird." Jack shook his head "Sorry, I'm probably not the best person to explain it. I've never really...been in a real relationship with anyone..."

"What do you mean, 'not really'?" Tooth asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack looked away, sadly, "A long, long time ago...I really liked this human girl...Elisa. This was after I became Jack Frost, so she couldn't see me. I made a deal with Old man winter to become human to win Elisa over, but...she fell in love with someone else."

"Oh, Jack..." Tooth said sadly, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jack said, happy again "I've got you now. You're who I love now, not Elisa." He leaned down to Tooth's ear and whispered; "I love you, Tooth."

Tooth leaned up and kissed him. It was a long, passionate kiss. When they pulled away, she whispered in his ear, too. "I love you, Jack Frost."

They didn't want to worry about Pitch. About the staff. About anything else in the world.

They just wanted to hover above the clouds, forever in an embrace.

**Pretty cheesy ending of this chapter, I know. I couldn't really figure out any other way to end it, 'cuz I'm lazy like that.**

**Next chapter is ready, more or less, but I'm gonna wait until I finish the chapter after THAT because I don't want to make the mistake I made in JaC, just posting whenever. I mean, I do that now, but I hopefully won't next time.**


	8. Just a Stupid Author's Note

**I got you, didn't I?**

**You guys probably thought I was posting a new chapter, and are very pissed off to find that it's just a stupid author's note :) I enjoy torturing people with their impatience.**

**Anyway, it's not anything terribly important, just a check in. Don't worry, I'm not quitting the story, I just wanted to post something. **

**Also, I'm kinda in a writers block situation. If anyone has any suggestions as to what will happen next in the story, please feel free to comment with your ideas! I'll try and have the next chapter up ASAP**

**~XxBlack-SnowflakexX**


End file.
